


Find a way

by Shipper94



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper94/pseuds/Shipper94
Summary: Mildred knew deep down that she would see Edmund again.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Find a way

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so there may be problems of conjugation or formulation... Sorry. 
> 
> I hope you'll still like this beginning as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**I got a fear, oh in my blood**

  
**She was carried up into the clouds, high above**

  
**If you bled I bleed the same**

  
**If you’re scared I’m on my way**

Mildred Ratched had never been happier.

  
She had a girlfriend who loved her more than she should, a house she could call hers and a baby growing in her.

  
Gwendolyn had been the light to remove Mildred from the darkness and offered her a bright future.

  
 **"Gwen?"** Mildred called, as she struggled to remove her velvet jacket to enter the drawing-room.

  
The redhead was entering her seventh month of pregnancy and it was difficult for her to move with her rounded belly and the numerous vomiting that weakened her.

  
 **"Gwendolyn?!"** She continued, raising her voice.

  
Mildred's stomach was suddenly knotted face to the silent atmosphere that didn't bode well.

  
The cancer had been defeated for good, but Mildred couldn't help but imagine the worst.

  
The worst had not the face of the disease no, but that of Edmund Tollesen.

  
The man was in the middle of the room with a knife in his hand.

  
**"She's not here."**

  
The readhead's heart missed a beat as her fingers began to tremble under the weight of fear.

  
Mildred knew she would not emerge unscathed from the confrontation.

  
 **"What did you do to her?!"** The redhead yelled, who still remembered the macabre ball and the bloodied body of the blonde.

  
Mildred wouldn't let the fate take Gwendolyn away from her again.

  
 **"I don't care about your old dyke!"** Edmund shouted, eager for revenge.

  
Mildred frowned, outraged by the way her partner was named.

  
Gwendolyn didn't deserve to be insulted when she had always made Mildred her priority.

  
**"Don't call her like that!"**

  
Edmund was disgusted by what he had read in the newspapers during his escape.

  
The former spokesman of the governor found herself on the front page kissing the former nurse.

  
**"She has perverted you!"**

Mildred didn't accept the kind of unfounded judgment that led her to flee to Mexico.

  
The affection that the blue eyes send her, the delicate hands that appreciated all her scars, the sweet little words that Gwendolyn left her every morning... That was the only thing that really mattered.

  
 **"She made me discover what true love is!"** Mildred corrected, who prayed that Gwendolyn would be safe.

  
Edmund was suddenly enlivened by rage and jealousy.

  
According to him, the blonde had brainwashed his sister.

  
**"She made you forget your loyalty to your brother!"**

  
Mildred couldn't hold back the tears that clouded her sight.

  
Seeing Edmund had been her first obsession for years, but the taste for crime had changed him to a point that he had even become dangerous to her.

  
 **"You are the one who forgot me by fleeing without me! I was ready to give us a second chance!"** Mildred exclaimed, who had changed her mind when Gwendolyn was injured.

  
That's when Mildred fell in love.

  
 **"I only reproduced what you did to me!"** The man said because he still hadn't digested the fact that his sister abandoned him after decimating their tormentors.

  
Mildred shook her head, stunned by what she heard.

They had both made mistakes in turn towards each other. 

  
If in the past they couldn't live without each other, now they were aware that they had to be separate for good.

  
**"So that's what you want?! That we count the points?!"**

  
Edmund tightened his grip on his weapon, advancing towards his prey.

  
 **"It would be useless since I always win!"** He declared, his lips stretching to form a machiavellian smile.

  
In a show of courage, the survival instinct took over her fears and Mildred grabbed the paper cup on the coffee table to defend herself.

  
 **"Don't do anything you'll regret!"** She ordered, as she felt the tension invading her nerves.

  
Edmund shrugged, unimpressed.

  
 **"You're the one who tried to kill me first!"** Edmund recalled, still revolted at having been betrayed by his own flesh.

  
Mildred had been saddened to make such a decision.

  
Having to end her brother's life had disrupted her to the point of losing weight, sleep and her job.

  
She couldn't help it if her heart had opted for the safety that Gwendolyn brought to her.

  
 **"You know I'd end up finding your lesbian filth too? And this time, she will have no escape!"** Edmund howled, raising the blade to cut Mildred's skin.

  
The front door opened with a bang, revealing a female figure who didn't hesitate to shoot the escapee with a pistol.

  
 **"Eddie!"** Mildred scrambled, seeing her brother collapse to the ground.

  
The redhead had recognized the revolver Gwendolyn had bought to protect them.

  
The blonde had fired to protect her beloved.

  
**"Milly!"**

  
Gwendolyn rushed to Mildred to check if she was okay.

Mildred suddenly ran out of air.

  
A sharp pain was opressing her belly.

  
Gwendolyn noticed the blood coming from her girlfriend's thighs.

  
 **"Stay with me!"** The blonde implored, who now understood how Mildred might have felt when she was hurting.

  
The redhead let the cold invade her body and stopped fighting.

  
 **"Don't leave me!"** Gwendolyn begged, desperate by what was going on.

  
This couldn't be the end.

  
If?


End file.
